


A Schoolgirl's Wet Secret

by Kaspider



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Teacher-Student Relationship, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspider/pseuds/Kaspider
Summary: The head master finds a schoolgirl with a strange secret. Contains watersports.





	A Schoolgirl's Wet Secret

Head Principal Mr. White was looking at the fresh sheet of complaints when the school bell rang at 3 pm. He sighed. So much work was to be done and it was already home time. He had to work a bit extra today so he messaged his wife that he would be a couple of hours late. 

“Right, let's get to it.” He took his coat off and loosened his tie. At the age of 46, he was tall and slim, his hair a shade of salt and pepper. Old age was gradually seeping in the most handsomely way. He very well knew why the girls smiled and greeted him the way they did. Sometimes he would smile back but obviously he had to maintain his role too. 

The complaint sheet in his hands was a strange one. He had never seen anything like this before. Several wet patches of what seemed like urine had been spotted all over the school, inside and out. The paper was filled with complaints from various teachers and students. There was someone who was peeing all over the school in a sneakily way. It had been over a month now. He put the sheet away and started doing other work. An hour passed when he got up to make himself a cup of coffee. He looked outside the window and spotted a girl crossing the school yard towards the exit gate. It was a bit late for a student to be going considering the detention times and everything. Most teachers leave within half an hour of school bell. He sipped his coffee and watched the girl with the skirt and black socks curiously. She looked obviously a senior student, possibly in the last year of the school. Instead of going towards the exit gate, she went to the side, within the school boundaries. There, beside the wall, she looked around then squatted down after pulling her panties to her knees. A trail of liquid travelled downwards from underneath her. The girl was urinating! 

Mr. White smacked his coffee down splashing it a little bit and ran outside. The girl was still there and hadn't noticed him coming. She was still squatting down, watching her own pee with a relaxed expression. “Hey you. What's your name and what are you doing here?”

The girl looked horrified. She stood up quickly bringing her panties up and decided to run towards the gate but the White was on her already. “Don't you dare run away! I asked what is your name?”

“I'm sorry Mr. White. It won't happen again. I'm…I'm Kelsi.” She spoke in a small frightened voice. 

“My office! Right now!” 

***

“So you're the one who is peeing all over the school?” he asked as he leaned back on the windowsill taking a sip of his now warm coffee. 

“Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. I have a problem, I think. I can't pee in the bathroom. I don't know why. I just can't. So I've been peeing around and not causing trouble.” Kelsi spoke in a soft voice and sounded apologetic. Her voice was as soft as velvet and her legs were wet with her urine. He couldn't help but look down at her legs. It was bothering him. 

“Wipe yourself off. Use my washroom,” he offered with a gesture of his hand. 

Kelsi shook her head, her blond shoulder length locks bobbing side to side. She looked like a doll, with her pale skin with blue eyes and pink lips. “I like the warm feeling of my piss. I like it. This is what I mean Mr. White. I like peeing on myself. So much that I only pee outside of the toilet. I can't do it in the toilet. I always pee outside in the bushes when walking to school and the same when going back home.” Her lips shook as the thought turned her on and she felt herself wet. She put her legs together standing there and rubbed them together visibly. 

Mr. White took it another way. “Oh, you have to pee now again?” 

Kelsi wanted to smile but she kept her little ‘frightened girl voice’ up. She nodded meekly. “Yes, Sir. Can I do it here?”

Mr. White put his coffee down and shook his head. “No, don't do it here. Toilet is that way.”

“B…but I can't do it there. Nuuuhhhh. I'm leaking!”

Mr. White took her by the arm to his toilet. He put the toilet lid down and pointed at the floor. “Do it here. On the floor.”

Kelsi didn't pull her panties down this time. She did pull her skirt up, squatted down and started peeing. “Ohhh, Sir. How good it feels.”

Kelsi felt her panties warm with her pee as it trickled down through the cotton fabric. This was the best feeling in the world. As close to cumming itself. She put her hand down and let her pee cover it all then she brought it up and licked it looking at Mr. White. Her eyes slid down to his trousers where she could see his hardness. It made her clit throb. She wanted to reach and rub it but she didn't. Instead she continued in her small, seductive, doll like voice. She knew what she wanted. 

“Mr. White, this feels so good. Why is it feeling so good? Better than normal. You're not supposed to see me like this. And I've never had a man like you watch me pee. Please, Sir. I'm going to cum if you keep watching. Do something.”

Mr. White was growing hard as he watched this young girl relieving herself. Her sweet scented urine was pooling around the tiled floor of his washroom. He couldn't help but sniff the odour. It was relaxing him in a strange way. He felt his bulge grow harder. She asked…begged...again to do something and he did. His hand reached down and he touched her wet panties. It resulted a groan from her beautiful trembling lips and she squirted more pee out. His hand became wet, the warmth feeling fuzzy. 

“Rub it over my face, Sir. I like playing with myself.” He was listening and obeying, like a man in a strange trance. His wet hand came up and he trailed it down the length of her face, his fingers stopping at her lips then he rubbed the wetness all over her face. 

Kelsi moaned with her eyes closed and tilted her head upwards. “Ah, Sir. Just like that. Your touch. So nice.” She took one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on it softly. “Sir, if I bare my chest for you, would you pee on it? I've never had a man pee on my body before. You've seen a lot more than you should. I suppose it wouldn't be harmful if we go a little extra.”

She didn't wait for his answer and simply unbuttoned her shirt and took it off, revealing her B sized cups. Her bra was the next item to come off. Then she leaned back on her bare bottom and sat in her own pool of piss, topless, looking up at him. “Please, Sir. I will cum to it and won't speak with anyone about it again.”

Mr. White smiled for the first time and it was the smile of a man who had given himself in. A curious desire to touch her breasts took over his mind and he leaned down to touch her nipples. She moaned as he played with them. With his other hand, he unzipped his trousers and took out his semi hard cock. “Such a curious little thing you have going here, little girl. I want to see you reach an orgasm.”

He pointed his cock at her chest and had to think about peeing. It was hard to do and on top of it, he was heavily turned on by it all. Kelsi, somehow, knew what was going on in his mind. “Think of me as a toilet. You have to piss in a toilet, that's me right here. I'm a toilet for you, Mr. White. I'm your little toilet.”

It helped him to get his piss out. Once it was out, it kept going and flowing. His yellowish stream of piss hit her chest and she moaned. He kept going and Kelsi adjusted herself. She let her chest soak, his warm piss flowing down to her panties and then to the floor. Then she came back up on her feet in a squat position and held his cock. She pressed it so the flow stopped at once making Mr. White wince. 

Kelsi looked up and smiled. “Mr. White. I have to say your pee smells so nice. I could inhale it all day and not get tired. I want to taste it. Keep pissing, please Sir.”

She positioned his dick towards her open mouth and loosened her grip. The stream flew in a violent gush and hit the top of her mouth and she swallowed in a large gulp. It tasted sour, just like the smell but she loved it. She had tasted herself before but never a man. And she always had her eyes on Mr. White. After swallowing a couple of mouthful, she cut the flow and looked at him. “I want to take some of your lovely pee home. Will you finish in my panties so I can go home and sleep in it? Please, please. I will cum now.”

Once again she leaned back and opened her panties to show her little shaved pussy and a little sneak peak of her clit. Mr. White couldn't hold any longer. His pee hit her just on top of her clit and she opened more and tilted up to get the stream on her clit. She stimulated her clit with her fingers as the warm pee kept drenching her. A shudder ran through her as she collapsed back down on her ass. She was having an intense orgasm. “Uhhh, Mr. White. That was so good. Thank you. I'm going to go home and wring my panties in my mouth and drink the rest. Thank you. I will not mention anything, yes?”

Mr. White checked his watch and smiled. “Yes, of course it's a secret between us. Just I'll tell you one thing, Kelsi. Come to me when you want to relieve yourself. I don't want you to dirty the school. You can make my washroom as dirty as you like.”

Kelsi stood up after wearing her bra and shirt. She looked down. “I'm a dirty girl, I know.”

“No, you aren't dirty. Maybe next time I might drink from you.”

Kelsi looked up, her eyes lit and she nodded. “I very much would like that, Mr. White. And...will you let me do the same? Drink yours?” 

Mr. White nodded with a smile. 

“I'll be the best toilet you would ever have, Mr. White.”


End file.
